Happy Birthday, James
by 0rthrus
Summary: It's James's 17th and Dana doesn't know what to get her boyfriend. Luckily, an idea sparks and she knows just who to call to make it truly special. (AU James and Dana didn't break up) (Smut ensues)


Dana Smith was lounging on her bed dressed only in a bra and panties. She was currently in a predicament. In two weeks it would be her boyfriend's 17 birthday and she didn't know what to get him. She had already considered Arsenal stuff but the young man was growing out of his fanboy-ness. Last year, she had given him sex, but a repeat of last year wouldn't be anything special. She bit her lip in annoyance.

Suddenly, a great idea popped in her mind. James had been on a mission for the past month and would be ending soon and his birthday was still in two weeks, so she had time. She knew exactly what to get him that would blow his mind.

"And maybe blow something else of his…" she said, smiling at her brilliance. Turning on her side, she leaned over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. Opening her contacts, she scrolled down until she landed on the person she was looking for. Getting excited at the thought of her plan, she started to rub herself through her underwear. After waiting it for a moment, the person on the other end picked up.

" _Hi, Dana,"_ said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Amy. You know you're coming here soon? Well, I'd like to ask a favour…"

…

2 weeks later

James Adams was enjoying the time of his life. Like always, his birthday was a blast. He was currently lying on the bank of the lake, downing a beer that some of the other agents had stolen. He watched as all his friends were swimming in the lake, drowning each other and chugging drinks as the sound of mayhem filled the air. The amount of shit they could get into was huge if one of the staff saw them.

James had come back after a long mission taking down a drug dealer. It was tiring and had led to him breaking a rib, but it was worth it. All he wanted to do was lie shirtless on that bank in his swim shorts and relax. But there was one thing that kept bugging him: Dana. He thought that she would have been thrilled to have him back and jump him as soon as she saw him, but instead it felt like she was avoiding him. He hoped this wasn't a sign that their relationship was ending.

He heard leaves crunch behind him and, turning around, saw the devil herself. She was wearing an orange swimming bra that hid her large breasts and short-shorts that clung quite nicely to her curvy ass.

"Hey there, hot stuff," she called to him, winking. She crouched down and gave him a kiss, allowing his tongue to slip in her mouth. A moment later, she felt his hand try to cup her tit, but she pulled back. "Not yet."

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked her, annoyed. Dana just smirked at her boyfriend's irritability. Pulling his arm into her chest, she whispered sensually into his ear.

"Organising a surprise," she said. This, along with the feeling of her two soft melons, made James's dick start to stiffen. He knew what she had in mind. "Come on," she said, pulling him towards the main building. As they walked away, James was sure he saw Rat and a head of blonde hair go behind a tree.

"They better not," he growled under his bed at the thought of what those two might do in private. Making their way to the dorms, Dana walked up the stairs as James trailed behind, his eyes glued to his girlfriend's bouncing butt cheeks that jiggled with every step. His mind resisted the temptation to reach out and grab them.

Finally, they reached his floor and walked towards James's room. James was already ready for what was going to happen, but he was not ready for the sight that awaited him at his door.

Amy Collins, the sexiest girl James had ever laid eyes upon, was leaning against his door. She was dressed in only a short tank top that showed of her midriff and yoga pants, clothing that clung tightly to her perfect curvy body. She met his eyes and gave him a bright smile.

"Hey, James," she said, reaching forward and pulling him into a tight hug. "Happy birthday." James felt her large breasts push into his chest. They felt so soft. James resisted the urge to fondle them. He could feel himself get hard down there.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I asked her to come," said Dana, now holding open the door to his room. As they entered, James took a quick peek at Amy's chest. Was it just his imagination or had they grown even bigger? Suddenly, he felt Dana push him away. His knees made contact with the edge of the bed and he sat down. Dana gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grinned slyly at him. "Make yourself comfortable." James scooted to the back of his bed. He turned to see Amy giving him a cheeky smile. Curious and slightly aroused, James asked the question.

"So what's going on?" he asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"Well, it's your birthday, James, and I wanted to give you a gift." She slipped a hand around one of Amy's straps and pulled it off her shoulder. Amy kept on smiling at him. She slipped the other strap off, making it barely hold on to her large breasts.

"We wanted to make it really… _special_ ," she said, winking at him. "But for now enjoy the show." Quickly she turned around and crashed her lips on to Dana's. Dana didn't hold back and opened her mouth to the older woman. Quickly, the two blondes had their mouths locked in a heat of passion while a third party looked on in absolute shock and arousal. He was harder than he had ever been before and he _really_ wanted to grab one of the girls and throw them on the bed, but decided to let them go on for now.

With their tongues still tied, Dana reached at the hem of Amy's shirt and yanked downwards, leaving Amy in a white sports bra, stretched out wide with two points sticking out. Amy, meanwhile, was unbuckling the other girl's shorts. The piece of clothing hung tight to her rear but, with some effort, they were free, causing the two cheeks to wobble once out of confinement. James noticed that she was wearing an orange thong that matched her bikini. The older blonde reached down over Dana's shoulders to her peaches and gave both cheeks a soft squeeze, causing the younger one to moan into her mouth. Dana lowered her arms and started fiddling with the yoga pants, one of her hands slipping down the front towards Amy's…

James couldn't take any more. Moving quickly, he reached forward and wrapped an arm around Dana's waist, pulling her towards the bed. Dana screamed playfully and landed on her back. James hovered over her with a predatory grin on his face. With a wink, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and whispered sensually, "Have fun."

James didn't need to be asked twice as he dived into his girlfriend's cleavage, burying his face between the two large melons, feeling the softness of them surround his face. He then bit down on her bikini, ripping the offending material off with his teeth. He then looked at his girl's bare breasts. James couldn't help but smile, thinking about how lucky he was. He raised his hands along her sides and gripped both large orbs in his hands. He juggled them in his hands while squeezing lightly. Dana moaned in bliss as he nourished on her tits. Quickly, he lowered his head and wrapped his lips on her hardened nipple. His other hand pinched around her twin and tugged hard, causing a scream of pleasure from the blonde girl under him.

"God, your tits taste good," he moaned, releasing the abused nub from his teeth. He leaned down and gave his girlfriend a kiss, slipping his tongue down her throat while continuing to squeeze her jugs. Dana felt something hard rub against her midriff and smiled. Using what strength she could muster, she flipped them around so that she was above him. Slowly, she reached down to the tent in his trunks and gave a hard squeeze, causing a moan to come from her boyfriend.

"It's not fun if only you get to play," she whispered into his ear before licking it. Tracing his body with her hands, she grazed over his muscled chest, purring in satisfaction. Dana then reached down to his trunks and pulled down slowly. Finally, after agonizing seconds, his stiff dick was finally free, making Amy and Dana lick their lips in arousal.

Dana lowered her head to his member and gently licked the top. Grabbing his sack, she lowered her head to the base and slowly licked it to the tip, earning her a moan from the pleasured male. After doing this a few more times, Dana wrapped her mouth around the tip and slowly lowered her head. She was only half way down when his dick touched the back of her throat. She had always struggled with fellatio, due to how big he was, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Slowly, she lowered her head again, bobbing her head up and down as more of his member filled her throat. She moved her tongue along his shaft and rubbing what was sticking out while massaging his sack in her other hand. James placed his hand at the back of her head and helped her maintain her rate.

After a few minutes, Dana felt his cock twitch, indicating he was close to release. James grabbed the back of her head and forced her to swallow as he released inside her mouth. James gave a satisfied moan as he came. Dana swallowed his seed, savouring the salty taste.

"God, I've missed this," she moaned pleasantly. But James wasn't done yet. Quickly, he turned her around so that she was on her hands and knees, facing Amy. James came up behind her and grabbed a hold of her ass, massaging the two cheeks. He slapped one of them hard, causing the flesh to ripple pleasantly and the girl to squeak. He did the same with the other until two pink handprints were left. Gently, he leaned down and gave each one a kiss where he had spanked her. Then he grabbed hold of the girl's thong and yanked down, revealing the blonde's wet snatch. Positioning himself and rubbing his still hardened cock against her entrance, Dana gave an annoyed moan.

"James, just fuck me already," she moaned to the birthday boy. James grinned widely and gave her large butt another slap.

"Whatever you say, babe," he said. Quickly, he thrust his whole length into her, causing the girl to cry out in pleasure. James thrust into her quickly, as he knew she liked it rough. Grabbing her hips, he steadied himself so that he could thrust better. Dana's large tits were bouncing forward and back with every thrust. Reaching forward, he grabbed one of the melons as he continued his assault on her pussy. Every now and then, he would give her rear a spank, causing the blonde girl to moan.

Eventually, after several minutes of fucking, Dana's walls clamped down on his dick, releasing her juices. The pressure caused James's member to finally release. Giving a loud moan, he released his seed deep inside her and pulled out of her, panting but still hard. Suddenly, his face twisted into one of panic as he just realised what he had done.

Dana, noticing his panicked expression, gave him a tired, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry… James. We're on… the pill… You can cum… as much as you want…." Noticing his still hardened cock, she turned to Amy, who had a hand down her pants and was stroking her clit. "You want a turn… I need a rest…" Amy, smirking at the younger girl, turned around so that she was facing away from the two and, stretching her legs apart seductively, smacked her ass and winked at James.

"You want a piece of this?" she said. James stared at her hungrily and eventually got off the bed and started walking towards the blonde. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. James reached up and held her by her thighs. "I really want to fuck you," she said. Amy lowered her head down to James and shoved her tongue down his throat. James fought back with his and slowly made his way over to the couch, where he threw the girl down on. Crawling on top of her, they continued snogging, moaning in each other's mouths.

After a few minutes, James moved his hands up her body before grabbing a hold of her bra and pulled it off her, releasing her large tits. Grabbing hold of them, James realised just how stacked she was. If Dana had melons, Amy had BASKETBALLS and James wanted to explore every crack of them. Lowering his head, he wrapped his lips around one of the small nubs and started sucking while his hands squeezed her large orbs. Amy groaned in pleasure as James's teeth bit lightly on her tit. Each squeeze sent a wave of pleasure through her body. James lifted his head from his meal before plunging it in the valley between her large boobs, nipping, sucking and licking any part of her chest he could find as they squashed around his head. Reaching up, he delightfully found that his hands could barely contain the massive orbs, but he still had fun bouncing and juggling them, squeezing them gently and hearing the blonde woman moan in pleasure.

"Oh James! Yes!" Amy moaned sensually. James loved hearing the blonde woman's moans, feeling himself grow gradually harder. He loved the softness of her skin as he licked and fondled across her chest. Lowering his one hand, he placed it on her large rear and gave it a squeeze, making Amy squeal. Feeling something prodding her thigh, she looked down and saw his cock was hard again. "James, it looks like your friend there wants some action too?" James, begrudgingly, grabbed her waist and flipped her over. Amy, now with the upper hand, slowly moved her head down his chest, her hands grazing his muscled abs. Finally reaching his base, she grabbed hold of it in one hand and started licking upwards to the head, much to James's pleasure.

"Oh god, Amy, that's so hot." Said woman engulfed the head of his cock, moving her head downwards, sucking and bobbing while her tongue wrapped around the base. James groaned as she moved, her head not being able to go all the way. She tried pushing further until it reached the back of her throat, but it wouldn't go all the way. Moving upwards, she plunged back down while massaging his ball sack. Having more experience at fellatio, she managed to reach the base of his dick while the tip touched the back of her throat. After a few minutes of sucking, she felt him twitch in her mouth. Preparing herself, she felt him release into her throat, the salty taste filling her mouth.

Amy pulled back and savoured the taste while James sat up against the edge of the couch. He had to take a minute to get his breath, but that didn't mean he wasn't still willing to go. Amy looked down and saw that he was still hard.

"Looks like that little guy still has energy," she said slyly. Crawling towards him, she positioned her snatch just over his shaft, her juices dripping down on his flesh. James reached up and grabbed onto her waist. With a nod of approval, she dropped down and engulfed his shaft, screaming in pleasure.

James rocked his hips upwards as Amy came down, his shaft being fully engulfed in her walls. She started bouncing up and down on his lap, feeling his dick reach all the way inside her. Reaching down, he planted both of his hands on her ass, pushing her upwards while thrusting to help thrust deeper. Every now and then, he would give the peaches a hard squeeze, causing the sexy blonde to give a sultry moan.

"Oh James… that feels… so good!" she groaned. Her large breasts bounced against his chest with every thrust. Lowering his head, he wrapped his mouth against one of the nubs and bit down, eliciting a scream from Amy.

"God, Amy… you're so fucking fit," he panted. After several minutes of wild thrusting, he started feeling her walls clamping down around his shaft. Realising she was close but holding off, he gave her ass a hard smack, causing her to scream as she orgasmed. The feeling of his dick being squeezed finally sent James over the edge, causing him to let go. He ejaculated inside of her. The two finally collapsed on top of each other.

"God, James… that was… so good," the blonde girl panted. Nodding in agreement, James rested for a minute before getting to his feet. He grabbed the panting woman and flung her over his shoulder, their fluids dripping down his shoulder. Walking over to the bed, he threw her next to Dana and crawled in between the two sexy blonde girls. Leaning over and giving his girlfriend a kiss on the lips, James exclaimed,

"Dana, that was the best birthday ever." Dana said nothing, only giving him a sultry smile. Reaching down, she grabbed a hold of his dick and squeezed it gently, earning a moan from the man. Amy, seeing what was happening, reached down too and placed her hand on his member before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh James. We're far from done."


End file.
